Huntress
'Huntress '''appears in [[Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic|the ''Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic]] as a member of Batman's Insurgency. Biography The Huntress is a vigilante operating out of Gotham City. Her career is inspired by a personal vendetta against organized crime, responsible for killing her entire family. At first, her ruthless methods and willingness to kill made her an outcast from the heroic community, but in time, she learned to temper her methods and became accepted by her peers. She has also been a member of the Justice League and the Birds of Prey. ''Injustice Comic'' ''Year One'' Huntress first appears in the final panels of Chapter Eighteen. Earlier in the same chapter, the President reveals he had file of her made along with several others for heroes that Batman may recruit in his inevitable clash with Superman's growing regime. Huntress appears alongside Aquaman, Batwoman, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Black Lightning and Green Arrow, summoned to the Batcave by Batman and Catwoman. In Chapter Twenty-One, Huntress is seen alongside Batman, Catwoman, Captain Atom and Black Lightning after he knocks Hawkgirl out of the sky, with Huntress knocking her out with an arrow bolt with a dry quip of, "Goodnight." Huntress's presence is questioned by the Justice League, though Luthor realizes Batman's involvement quickly. In Chapter Twenty-Five, Huntress is among the gathered Insurgents in the Batcave. She is confused and angered that Batman declares Superman a lost cause after wiping out the invading Parademons, saying that it was war and Superman saved lives, making him a hero in the eyes of everyone except Batman. She reminds Batman that Superman even saved Green Arrow and Black Canary from the Parademons. Calling Batman sanctimonious and arrogant, Helena accidentally blurts out Bruce's real name and realizes he hasn't told everyone on the team who he is. Incredulous, she decides to leave, believing Superman to be in the right, though Catwoman convinces her to stay and for Batman to reveal to all of them that Superman is working with Luthor to create a private superpowered army. Though when she asks him how he knows this, Batman refuses to say and Helena asks him how they're supposed to trust him if he won't trust them. This prompts Batman to reveal his identity as Bruce Wayne to the rest of the Insurgents. After this, Huntress joins them in confronting the Superman cultists in Crime Alley before they're forced to leave by Wonder Woman and Superman. Huntress reappears in Chapter Thirty-One among the gathered Insurgents in one of Batman's hideouts, watching Batman and Black Lightning's argument over Hawkgirl's kidnapping and replacement with Martian Manhunter. After Batman explains that he was never planning on holding Hawkgirl indefinitely and that he only wanted someone inside the League, Huntress tells him that he should have told them his plans instead of lying to them. After this, she is silent as she learns of Martian Manhunter's death and Batman's plans to steal the nanotech pills from the Fortress of Solitude. Helena reappears in Chapter Thirty-Four when Batman, Catwoman and Black Canary return from the North Pole. Helena quickly notices Green Arrow and Captain Atom's absence, but when she tries to ask Dinah what happened, she is stunned when she runs off. After this, Helena is silent as Batman explains his plans to analyze the recovered pill and observes Catwoman's pleas with Bruce to let them help. When the Dark Knight knocks her out, he hands Catwoman over to Helena, who warns him that Selina will never forgive him for this. Bruce is well aware of this before urging her and the rest of them to hide and wait for him to contact them. This is Huntress's last appearance in Year One. ''Year Two'' Helena appears in the first chapter of Year Two among the gathered mourners for Green Arrow at his wake before leaving. Huntress reappears at the end of chapter six alongside Black Canary, Catwoman, and Batwoman as a part of Oracle's Birds of Prey. Helena is present in chapter twelve during Commissioner Gordon's rally to sway several dozen former Gotham police officers to the Birds of Prey resistance movement. When one officer complains of losing their means of supporting themselves, Huntress reveals that they have a private benefactor and that all of them will be very well taken care of. Huntress reappears in chapter fourteen, alongside fellow Birds of Prey Black Canary and Batwoman, and resistance fighters Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya working together to capture two Regime Soldiers. While Bullock and Montoya and distract the soldiers, Huntress drops down from a rooftop over them and takes out their communications with quick strikes from electrified batons, allowing her friends to overpower and capture them for interrogation without fear they will report to their leaders of their new superhuman abilities. In the annual, Huntress is featured in the first story, appearing alongside the rest of the Birds of Prey as they look over picture slides of happier days in their past. Later, Helena expresses her mistrust at Commissioner Gordon's actions when he brings in the super-villain shapeshifter Clayface to their secure hideout. Huntress later participates in the fight against Clayface when he shows his true colors, shooting him with an arrow from her crossbow, though she is knocked over when Clayface strikes her. Huntress later watches as Clayface is secured in a series of jars to keep him imprisoned and harmless. In chapter sixteen, Huntress is seen on a rooftop as she listens to Batman's speech to the entire resistance over the upcoming war with Superman and his forces. In the next chapter, Huntress is stunned as the darkened sky is illuminated into a brilliant emerald, and asks, "What is that?" to a silent Batwoman. In chapter nineteen, Huntress leads the charge into Ferris Aircraft to seize planes to use against Superman's forces. While Helena is the first to claim a plane for herself, she is forced down by Hal Jordan and quickly ditches the aircraft when Sinestro throws it at the recently arrived Ganthet to no effect. In chapter twenty-one, Huntress races back into the hanger during the confrontation between Ganthet and Sinestro, hurriedly ordering Batwoman and their allies to take off. When Batwoman asks what happen to her plane, Huntress explains, "It was used as a bludgeoning weapon in a fight between Sinestro and a Guardian." Huntress and Batwoman then take off in the confusion, with Huntress informing Oracle they are heading into the sky. This was Huntress' last appearance in Year Two. ''Year Three'' Huntress returns in the third chapter of Year Three, reclining in a chair in the home of Jason Blood among the rest of the gathered Insurgents. Huntress is silent throughout the meeting up until the Spectre's attack on the house resulting in Blood's death. In the next chapter Huntress is at first ordered by Batman during the Spectre's attack to look for a cellar for them to retreat to until the Dark Knight decides to confront the Spirit of Vengeance himself. Helena is then safely teleported away with the rest of the group by Zatanna back to the Tower of Fate. Her neck is accidentally snapped by Wonder Woman. Powers and Abilities *Exceptional martial artist *Superb gymnast and athlete *Excellent marksman *Expert with a crossbow and bo-staff *Arsenal of gadgets Appearance Huntress is seen in a more armored version of her standard costume, which includes a purple fullbody suit that has a cross emblem on her chest, and a horned domino mask similar to Batwoman's. Gallery Huntress's File.jpg|The file of Huntress being viewed by Batman marking her first appearance. Huntress.PNG|Her first live appearance in the Batcave. Insurgency.JPG|Huntress (middle; far back) alongside various members of Batman's Insurgency. Huntress murdered.jpg|Death of Huntress. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Humans Category:Bat Family Category:Insurgence Member Category:Comic Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters